Picture Perfect
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack askes Ianto if he wanyts to go out in the field with the team...
1. Chapter 1

Picture Perfect

Jack watched as the sky went from dark blue, through to light blue, with tinges of red and yellow. The sun was coming up on a new day and the team would soon be arriving at the Torchwood Hub.

As he turned to walk back into the tourist office, Ianto Jones appeared from around the corner, where the cars were parked. They exchanged smiles, then Ianto went through the door and into the 'Staff Only' door inside the office.

Jack entered a few minutes later, pressing the red button on the wall that allowed the secret door to open, that led down to the lift and Torchwood Three. Jack looked back as he went through, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Ianto. Then he was gone.

Ianto finished putting leaflets in the containers and on the counter, then went down into the Hub. He went to make coffee for the team. He took their mugs to them all, then headed up to Jack's office and knock on the door.

"Come in."

Ianto walked in placing, a cup on his desk.

"Please, stay. I'd like to talk to you." Jack smiled.

"Okay," Ianto sat down, looking at his boss.

"You seem to be settling in well, Ianto. I'd like to see if you can cut it out in the field. How do you feel about that? It won't be straight away. I'll teach you how to shoot. Very thing you need to know."

"You want me to go on Weevil hunts and alien sightings?"

"I want you to be more involved in Torchwood. You clean up after us. Get us everywhere on time, but you don't seem like a team member. I want you on my team. Are you in?"

"I don't know what to say, sir." Ianto turned to look at the door. "What about the others? After Lisa and all…."

"Leave the others to me. I need you to learn in case….well, just in case." Jack smiled.

"In case what, sir?"

"No one lives to draw their pension at Torchwood, you know that. If I lose someone….God forbid. I have you."

"I don't plan on dying in the near future," Ianto tried to smile. "But, I'd like to try, join the team. It's what I want."

"We'll start target practice 6am tomorrow and every morning for the next 2 weeks."

"I've never fired a gun before. I wish I had one at Canary Wharf."

"I'll teach you. I taught Gwen."

Ianto went to leave. "Thank you, sir."

"Ianto, you'll be fine. Trust me."

Ianto left, making his way down to the archives. He was safe down there. Alone. He slide down the wall and put his head in his hand and cried.

Jack watched Ianto go then went out to speak to the others.

"I'm teaching Ianto to shoot, starting tomorrow. I want him out in the field."

"About bloody time," quipped Owen. "He's more than proved his loyalty since Lisa." He looked at Tosh. "He saved Tosh at Beacon."

"Yes, he did and I'm very grateful." Tosh added.

Ianto was down in the archives, sitting on the floor. He finally stood up and started filing away, but was also thinking about Jack. He looked at Jack differently since Lisa.

"I'm glad we all agree," said Jack, looking at Gwen, who had remained silent."I...think it's a good idea. But keep an eye on him, mind."

Jack sighed "I think we can trust him."

Ianto was still sitting on the floor. The tears had dried, but he was still in a quandary.

He knew in his heart that even after what he did to Lisa, Ianto had feeling for Jack. Feeling that he couldn't explain. Feelings that scared him to death.

"I love Jack," he muttered to himself.

Jack was worried about Ianto. He didn't seem to happy with the prospect of going on Weevil hunts with the team. He thought it might strengthen the bond between them. Was he wrong?

Ianto stayed sitting on the floor, his head in his hands, thinking. Getting out his phone, he looked at the picture of him and Jack that Owen had taken for him.

Jack decided to go down to the archives and was surprised to see Ianto sitting on the floor, looking at his phone. Jack had no idea what he was looking at. "Ianto, are you okay? I'm worried about you." He squatted by the younger man. "Can we talk?"

Ianto ran a trembling hand through his hair. "Yes."

"I thought you'd be happy, being more involved. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested it. Was I wrong? Yuan?" Jack closed his eyes. "Talk to me please. Say something. Say anything. Please."

Ianto cleared his throat. "No, it wasn't a mistake. I'm glad you asked me, really. It's just….I have these feelings."

"Feelings? About what? Do you want to leave Torchwood? Leave….me? I….can't let you. I….need you in my life."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." He looked directly into Jack's eyes. "I'm in love with you."

Jack broke into laughter, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders and pulling him into a fierce hug. "Oh, and I'm in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Picture Perfect Chapter Two

Ianto couldn't believe what he'd just heard. _Jack Harkness loves me. No! Must have heard wrong._

"Really? You love me, too?"

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Since that first time we met. Haven't been able to get you out of my mind for longer than five minutes at a time."

Ianto smiled. "I thought it was just me. I….was confused at first, but I knew I felt something for you." He took a deep breath. "Even after Lisa….it wouldn't go away. It was too strong and I couldn't fight it….didn't want to fight it." He broke eye contact.

"I never, ever thought I'd win your love. You were straight, I knew that from the start. I flirted, yeah, but….I thought you just went along with it cos I was your boss."

Jack put a thumb under Ianto's chin, moving his head so their eyes met again.

"I really do love you."

"Wasted time, haven't we?" said Ianto.

"Yeah, but now we know. Dinner, tonight. You and me. Say yes."

Ianto beamed. "Yes."

Jack helped Ianto to his feet. "No more being gloomy, okay?"

Ianto nodded

"Dinner and a movie tonight. Target practice in the morning."

They left the archives and went back up into the Hub.

Gwen was watching as they walked to the coffee machine.

"By the way, who took that picture on your phone?"

Ianto cleared his throat. "Owen took it that time we all got locked in the Hub."

"Just us guys, you mean? I remember. Did you ask him? Seeing as it was your phone."

"As I recall, he borrowed it to call his date that night. When I made a phone call the next day, I saw the picture. I….just kept it."

"As you do." Jack smiled. "I'm glad you did." He cleared his throat. "We'll have to get a proper one done."

Ianto looked at him, a smile growing across his youthful face. "Yes, we will." Ianto could see Gwen watching them. "I better get on and make coffee. Gwen's giving me the evil eye." He turned serious. "I think she's in love with you."

"She in love with the idea of me, to be more precise."

Ianto frowned, not understanding.

Jack explained. "She was the first one to find out I couldn't die. Suzie shot me in the head and I came back to life within minutes. I told her all about it." Jack looked directly at Gwen and she looked away. "You guys didn't find out until Owen shot me."

"It was quite a shock, too." Ianto smiled. "But a pleasant one."

"So, I'll pick you up around 7pm and we'll go to dinner, maybe a movie, okay?"

"Fine by me."

"Good." Jack winked. "Make my coffee extra strong. Thanks," then he went to his office.

Gwen walked up along side Ianto. "What was that all about?"

"Jack wants his coffee industrial strength two," he smiled.

Gwen walked away looking annoyed. It brought a smile to Ianto's face, his troubles now forgotten.

As he took the coffee's around to the other members of the team, Owen stopped to talk to him.

"So, you'll be joining us soon then?"

Ianto nodded. "Looks that way. Target practise for a while first though."

"You'll get the hang of it. Even I can shoot."

They both smiled.

"Better get on."

"Yeah."

Climbing the stairs to Jack's office, he went in, placing the familiar blue and white cup on Jack's desk. "Industrial strength mark 2."

"Mmm, just what the Captain ordered. Smells good."

"I added a few extra ingredients."

Intrigued, Jack took a sip. "Wow, that hit's the stop."

"Don't tell the others." He smiled.

Jack put a finger to the side of his nose. "Your little secret."

"That makes two now then."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

Ianto left the office and went up to the tourist information centre. Unlocking the door, he stepped outside. The sun beat down on his face. It was a glorious day.

"Excuse, please," came a voice from beside him. "You take photglaph for me?"

A Chinese tourist shoved a camera at Ianto.

"Sure," he smiled, accepting it.

After taking two or three pictures, Ianto handed the camera back.

"Tank you, velly much."

Ianto smiled and went back inside.

He tidied the shelves and added new leaflets to the container. He swept the floor, even though it didn't need it. By the time he'd finished, you could have eaten off the floor. He settled down in front of the computer and began to type up a report Owen had written out.

"Typical doctor scrawl," he said aloud.

He typed the report, put a copy in his 'in box' file on the computer and put the original that he printed out, in a folder for Jack to sign.

Locking up the office, he went back down to the Hub, placing the folder on Tosh's desk where there were other folders for Jack from her and Gwen. An hour later and he was on his way home to get ready for his 'date' with Jack

Nothing was going to put a dampener on his day. Not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Picture Perfect Chapter 3

Jack was busy getting ready down in his bunker. He'd showered, sorted out clean clothes and made sure he looked good. Climbing back up the ladder into his office, he looked at his watch. 6.35pm, time enough to sort through a few folders.

Going down to Tosh's workstation, Jack picked up the first one. Jack read through the report Owen had made on the dead Trandrox that was found floating in the Bay a few days ago. Jack though it had fallen through the Rift straight into the Bay and drowned. Owen confirmed his theory. He signed the report.

Next was Tosh's translation of a document that was found in a waterproof pouch with the body of the Trandrox. It was like a biography of his life. His status on his planet. His craft. His marital status. Jack signed this and put a note in for Ianto to photocopy this and file it separately.

He checked his watch again 6.44pm, time to go. His heart was beginning to beat faster at the thought of seeing Ianto again. He'd dreamed of this very moment for over a year, now it had finally come true.

Taking the smaller car, so as not to be too conspicuous, Jack pulled out into traffic and headed towards Cardiff City Centre. Going down Lloyd George Avenue, he started to hum to himself, then switched on the radio. The music was interrupted by a news bulletin.

'…_.it's thought that the fire was started deliberately by teenagers, who were seen close to where it first started. Police now have them on custody. Fireman say the blaze has been brought under control, but St Mary Street still remains closed to all traffic. Please avoid the area if you can, say police. So far only one person has been taken to hospital. A young man in his early twenties suffering from burns to his arms and chest' said the reporter. 'He's been named as Ianto Jones, who's flat it seems, was the target of this arson attack….'_

Jack put his foot down on hearing the news. He picking up the car's mobile phone and called Owen.

"Jack?"

"Have you heard the news?"

"No, Jack, no I haven't. Why?"

"Ianto's flat was set on fire."

"What? Where is he now?"

"In hospital. Police say kids did it."

"Where are you, Jack?"

"At the police cordon St Mary Street."

Jack flashed his ID and they let him through.

"I'm through."

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the hospital?"

"That's why I called you."

Owen sighed. "I'm on my way."

"Thanks." Jack hung up.

Parking behind the fire truck, Jack got out and went to the building where Ianto's flat was.

"You can't go in there, sir," said a Fireman.

Jack showed him his ID. "He's one of my team."

The Fireman nodded, letting him enter. Jack made his way to the fourth floor and Ianto's front door. It was charred black around the letter box. Going inside, he saw the trail leading from the front door to the middle of the hallway.

"Looks like they poured petrol through the letter box an set it alight. He burnt himself trying to get out the door."

"Did you see him?"

The Fire Inspector shook his head. "He was already on his way down the stairs in a chair." The man eyed Jack.

"Torchwood. He's one of mine."

The man nodded. "Kids."

"I hear the police have them."

"Yeah. Three were taken to the station down at the Bay about 5 minutes ago. There're not saying anything." The man dug in his coat pocket. "I found this in the bedroom. He was obviously meeting someone tonight." He gave Jack a envelope. "I don't think he got to finish it."

On the envelope were the words _Dearest Jac_

"Here, you might as well have it. The police will only open it."

Jack took it. "Thanks."

"I hope he's gonna be okay. They say he's in his early twenties."

"Yeah. 24."

The man sighed. "I better get on. I need to get my report typed out if we're gonna get those kids for this."

Jack thanked him and headed back to the car. He sat in the drivers seat thumbing the envelope. Opening it carefully, he took out the piece of paper and read it.

_You'll think I'm crazy, but I wrote this for you after we first met xx_

_You wear your coat like armour_

_But does it keep you from all harm?_

_It billows out behind you_

_How I long to take your arm_

_For you to lead me through your world_

_To teach me all you can_

_But I am just a mere mortal_

_And you the ever living man_

_All my love IJ __J_

Jack's eyes misted over as he kissed the poem and put it back in the envelope.


	4. Chapter 4

Picture Perfect Chapter 4

Jack rubbed the back of his had across his face, wiping away the tears, then he started the engine and headed for the hospital.

He picked up the phone again, pressing the speed dial.

"Owen, how is he? Do you know yet?"

"He's with the doctors now. The burns to his left upper arm are quite bad and they'll scar. His chest and other arm are blistered, but should heal." Owen sighed. "Where are you, Jack?"

"On my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He hung up.

Owen put his phone away and sat back down. It was going to be a long night.

The doctor came out of the cubical and looked at Owen, before moving off down the corridor. Owen knew better than to stop him.

Turning to his left, Owen saw Jack striding down the corridor towards him and got up to meet him half way.

"How is he?"

"The doctor just left."

Jack walked to the cubical.

"You can't go in there yet. His dressings are sterile."

Jack sighed.

"Is there something I should know, Jack?"

"What?"

"About you and Ianto, I mean."

Jack shook his head.

"Jack."

"We were going out for dinner. I….was on my way there when I heard the news."

"You and Tea Boy?" Owen gave a low whistle. "No wonder Gwen's nose is out of joint."

"We haven't….this was our….never mind."

"So, when did you and Tea….Ianto get together?"

Jack sighed. "Today."

"You're kiddin' me!"

Jack shook his head. "I was worried about him after our talk about going out in the field, so I went down to the archives to speak with him. He told me he had feelings for me. That he loved me.""Do you love him?"

"From the moment I set eyes on him."

"Even after Lisa?"

"Maybe more, because of how he fought to keep her alive."

Owen hung his head. "I'm sorry, Jack. He'll pull through."

"Yeah."

They both sat down and waited.

Half an hour later, another doctor arrived and went into the cubical. Jack stood up and waited for him to come out.

Owen sat watching Jack as he paced up and down. "Sit down, Jack. He'll be out in his own time. Pacing won't make him come out any sooner."

Jack stopped and looked at the cubical and then at Owen. "Sorry."

Just as Jack was about to sir down, the curtain opened.

The doctor smiled at them. "Mr Jones is asking for Jack." He looked from Owen to Jack.

"That's me."

"Five minutes, that's all. We need to get him to the burns unit."

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

Going into the cubical, Jack was shocked to see the blisters on Ianto's chest and right arm. His left arm was heavily bandaged.

"Hi."

Ianto smiled. "Hi."

"Trying to get out of our date?"

Ianto nodded. "Thought I'd have a bar b q at home." He winced.

"Are you in much pain?"

"They gave me a heap of drugs, but the skin's getting tight."

The doctor entered the cubical. "I'm afraid we have to take him now."

Jack stood back as two porters entered, moving the gurney out into the corridor.

"What will you be doing to him next?" Jack asked.

"We need to get rid of the dead skin so new can grow. It's painful but necessary."

Jack nodded. "When can I see him again?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Then he was gone.

Jack watched as the gurney turned the corner out of sight.

"Come on Jack, let's go grab a pint. I think you could do with it. I know I could." Owen said, touching Jack's arm. "Do we tell the girls tonight?"

Jack shook his head. "Not much they can do. Let's leave it til morning."

Then they left.

Jack didn't take Owen's offer up of a drink, but went straight back to the Hub instead. Once there, he wondered around until he ended up in the archives. He sat at the desk, switched on the computer and looked through the files Ianto had made. He came across a file separate from the others, simply called _You_

Curiosity overtook him and Jack clicked on the folder and it opened. Inside were poems, about him. Leaning forward, he started to read them.

_You_

_You only have to look at me_

_And my heart begins to pound_

_And when I hear your voice_

_It blots out every other sound_

_To hear you say those three words_

_How happy I would be_

_Then I'd be yours forever_

_But not for eternity_

_For you will live on forever_

_And alas someday I will die_

_But we could be happy together_

_In a world of just you and I_

Jack sighed and looked up, then back at the screen.

_You_

_Eyes so blue_

_Hair of brown_

_Always a smile_

_Never a frown_

_A handsome face_

_A laugh I adore_

_If I were yours_

_I'd never want more_

_To hold you close_

_To kiss your face_

_To say I love you_

_You're my saving grace_

_The touch of your hand_

_The wink of an eye_

_To have and to hold_

_Until the day I die_

"Oh, Ianto," tears ran down Jack's face, stopping him from reading any more. Leaning forward he crossed his arms on the desk and put his head on them. He stayed there for most of the night, occasionally looking up and reading the poems again.


	5. Chapter 5

Picture Perfect Chapter 5

When Jack finally moved the next morning at 7am, he closed down the computer and went back up to the main Hub. Going to the small kitchen, he made himself a cup of hot chocolate, taking it up to his office. Switching on the large TV monitor, Jack settled down in his chair to watch the early morning news.

'…_.go over to our local news reporter. And now the latest on the fire in St Mary Street last night. It now appears that the petrol was poured through the wrong door. The young man who lives at Number 14b is 24 year old Ianto Jones, who was injured during the attack. He was not thought to be the intended victim. The three teenagers were on the wrong floor, it seems. Their intended victim was actually 31 year old Michael Bryant, who is well known to the police. His whereabouts is not known at this time. Police think he's gone into hiding. Now for a weather update….'_

Jack stood up and started to pace. "Jesus! The wrong floor!"

Picking up the phone, Jack dialled the hospital. "Good morning. I'd like to know how Ianto Jones is doing, please. He was brought in last night with burns."

"Are you a relative, sir?"

"No, I'm his boss." Jack took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Captain Jack Harkness. I believe the doctor put my name down…."

"Arh, yes. Let me just check with the ward, sir."

"Thank you."

Jack taped his pen on the desk while he waited.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"He had a comfortable night, but was quite restless. If that makes any sense."

"It does. Thank you. Can I visit today?"

"If you come in and see the burns unit doctor, I'm sure he'll let you, sir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jack put the phone down.

A sound from outside the office made Jack walk to the door. Owen was coming through into the Hub.

"You're early."

Owen looked up. "Bad night. You?"

"Same. I just called the hospital."

"And?"

"Comfortable night, but restless."

"They wouldn't talk to me."

Despite himself, Jack smiled.

Owen noticed the cup in his hand. "Whatta ya drinkin'?"

Jack looked at his hand. "Chocolate."

"Want another?"

Jack nodded. His had gone cold.

Owen made two more and took them to Jack's office.

"What happens after they take all the dead skin off Ianto's arm?"

"They put it in a plastic bag until it starts to dry out a little, then bandage it. Hopefully, scar tissue will form, without it getting infected."

"And the blisters?"

"They'll pop the worst ones."

Jack grimmest.

"They know what their doing."

"I know. It just sounds…." Jack looked at his cup.

"Torturous?"

"Yeah."

"It's for the best. It's what I'd do."

Jack looked at his watch. "I'll have to tell Gwen and Toshiko."

"If they haven't already heard the news. Bloody plonkers. The wrong floor!"

The cog door went back and Gwen Cooper came through.

"Jack?"

Jack went to the office door. "Up here."

"I just heard. How is he?" Gwen climbed the stairs to the office.

"Burns to both arms and chest."

"Oh, God!"

"He'll be okay," said Owen.

"And they got the wrong flat?"

Jack nodded.

"Did you go to the flat, Jack?" Gwen asked.

"I was on my way there when I heard the news."

Gwen frowned, but couldn't stop herself from asking the question. "Why?"

"I….was taking Ianto out on a date."

He waited for her reaction.

"A date? You and Ianto?"

"Yes."

"Are you and he….er, a couple?"

"We hope to be."

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Move on, Gwen," Owen said, digging her in the ribs.

"I'm alright." She smiled. "I'm….happy for you both."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he said, under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Picture Perfect Chapter 6

Jack waited for Tosh to arrive and then explained to her what had happened at Ianto's flat. She and Ianto were quite close since Lisa, so she was quite upset.

"Can we go and see him?"

"I don't think they'll let anyone see him but Jack at the moment," said Owen, touching her arm.

"Shouldn't we tell his sister?" said Tosh.

Jack looked shock. "I never gave it a thought."

'Shit,' mouthed Owen.

"I better go do it now, before I go to the hospital." Jack went back up to his office, looked up Rhiannon's number and called her.

"Rhi, it's Jack. Have you been listening to the news?"

"No, it's too depressing. Why?"

"There was a fire last night in Ianto's building. Teenagers put petrol through the letterbox.

"Is Ianto alright?"

"It was his letterbox."

"Oh, god! Jack!"

"I'll come pick you up. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Silence.

"Rhiannon!"

"I'm still here. What happened, Jack? Was it to do with work?"

"No, they got the wrong floor. They weren't after Ianto." He sighed. "I'm on my way, okay?"

"I'll be ready."

Jack put the phone down, grabbed his coat and headed out of the office, down the stairs and towards the cog door.

"Let's us know how he's doing." Owen called after him.

Jack just waved.

Gwen watched him go then turned to Owen. "How long's this been goin' on, then?"

Tosh looked confused.

"Since yesterday, apparently." Owen told her.

"Yesterday?"

""Yeah. Jack told Ianto about going out in the field, remember? He thought Ianto was taking it badly, so he went down to the archives. Apparently they confessed their love for each other. Jack asked Ianto out on a date and he accepted."

"Jack and Ianto?" said Tosh. "That's great."

Gwen was unconvinced.

"Come on, Gwen. You've got Rhys," said Owen.

"And Ianto deserved a bit of happiness after what he's been through," added Tosh.

"I'm not sayin' he doesn't."

"So what's the problem?"

Gwen shook her head, walking to her workstation. "No problem."

Jack arrived at Rhiannon's and saw her waiting at the curb side. He got out and opened the door for her.

"How bad is he, Jack?" she asked.

"Burns to his arms and chest."

"Have you seen him?"

Jack nodded. "Briefly, last night."

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"And his face?"

"Untouched."

"Thank God!" Rhiannon looked out of the window. "Were you with him?"

"No." Jack moved uneasily in his seat. "I heard it on the car radio."

Rhi laughed nervously. "We don't have the news on in our 'ouse. It's depressin'. Johnny hates it." She thought for a moment. "I ought to phone Johnny. He'll wanna be there."

Jack turned to her, putting a hand over hers. "We can do that from the hospital." He forced a smile.

"Ianto thinks a lot of you, did you know that?"

"Yeah."

"When he phones, or calls round it's 'Jack this and Jack that'," she laughed. "I know my brother very well. Better than he thinks I do. Is he in love with you?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes."

"And do you feel the same about him?"

"Yes."

"That's alright then. I'd hate to think of him being in love and unhappy." Rhiannon smiled. "When did he tell you then?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh, God! And now…."

"He's going to be fine. His left arm might be scared, but he'll get better. I really do love him."

"I'm glad. All I want is for him to be happy."

"So do I."

Jack pulled into the hospital car park and they got out of the car and headed for the main entrance.

When they reached the burns unit, Jack asked to speak to a doctor.

"I'll just see if I can find him," said the nurse.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, she walked back towards him followed by a doctor.

"I'm Dr Singh, I'm looking after Mr Jones. You must be Captain Harkness."

Jack nodded as they shook hands.

"This is Ianto's sister."

They also shook hands.

"He had a comfortable if not a bit of a restless night. We managed to get all the dead skin off, but….it was painful and he is in a little discomfort at the moment." He motioned for them to follow him. "We have him in a private room, to lesson the chance of infection, you see."

They stopped outside a room. The door was closed.

"All I ask is that you do not stay too long. Rest promotes a speedier recovery."

The Doctor opened the door and then left.

Rhiannon and Jack went inside. Ianto had his eyes closed, as if sleeping. When he heard their footsteps, he opened them.

"Rhi, I wasn't expecting you today. But I'm glad you're here." He smiled.

"Jack called me this morning. You know us and news." She smiled back, kissing him on the cheek. "How are you, then?"

"My left arm hurts quite a bit. I've had my painkillers for the next 4 hours. The other arm and my chest sting." He turned to Jack. "They got the wrong flat, I'm told."

"Yeah." Jack could feel his eyes filling with tears. "I'm gonna let you guys talk. I'll be outside."

"Jack," said Ianto. "Stay. Please."

Jack wiped at his eyes. Rhiannon took his hand and squeezed it.

"I hate seeing you like this. I can't do anything for you."

"Yes you can. You can stay."


	7. Chapter 7

Picture Perfect Chapter 7

"I'm just going to call Johnny," said Rhiannon. "I won't be long."

After she had gone out of the room, Jack leaned forward, kissing Ianto on the lips.

"As soon as the doctors give the okay, we'll have you back at the Hub. Owen can take care of you there."

They kissed again.

"They say it'll scar."

"Mmm, I just love a man with war wounds."

Ianto smiled. "That's a relief."

"It's you I fell in love with, not just what you look like. Although…." He smiled.

Ianto frowned and then smiled at him.

"When Rhiannon comes back, I'm gonna let you guys talk, okay?" He stood up. " She knows about us, by the way. Said she knew you loved me."

"She knows me too well."

"I'm glad she does," Jack said, kissing him again.

"Was she okay about us?"

"She was a star. I'll be back later. You want anything?"

"Yes, another kiss."

Jack obliged.

Rhi came back just as Jack stood up again. "Johnny's on his way."

"I'll be back later," Jack told Ianto. He kissed Rhi on the cheek, waved to Ianto and was gone.

Rhi perched on the edge of the bed. "Jack didn't have to leave you know."

"He has to check in at work." He smiled. "We can chat until the nurse throws you out."

"Mmm. Do you need anything. Magazines. Fruit."

Ianto shook his head. "No, thanks. I sleep a lot."

The doctor poked his head into the room.

"Just a little longer, please. I'm fine." said Ianto. "My brother-in-law's on his way."

The doctor nodded and left again.

"He'll be here soon. Then you can rest."

"Rhi, don't worry. I'm okay."

Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she cried.

"But you haven't. I'll heal. I'll have a few scars, but I'm alive."

Johnny entered the room. "Rhi?"

She rushed into his arms.

"Sshh, there, it's alright." Johnny nodded to Ianto.

"Take her home," said Ianto.

"Are you sure? we can stay if you like." Johnny told him.

"No, she needs to be with you right now. Besides, Jack will be here later. I can sleep til then."

Rhiannon looked at her brother. "I love you, Ianto."

"I know you do. I love you. Both of you," he smiled at Johnny.

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Johnny told him before they both left.

Ianto settled back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

…_.Ianto got up from the sofa, having smelt the petrol, but by the time he got into the hallway, the fire had taken hold. The flames travelled along the length of the carpet and into the living room. Ianto backed away from the heat. It was getting unbearably hot. There was only one place he knew where he might be safe. Where he might make it out alive; in the shower. Moving to the bedroom, Ianto opened the shower door, got inside, shut the door again and turned on the cold water. It made him shiver, but only until the flames reached the bedroom. Closer they came, until the shower door shattered from the intense heat, covering him in glass shards. His clothes began to burn and his skin blistered from where the flames leaped through the water to touch him. He screamed in pain. _

This is it, _he thought. _I'm going to die alone, in pain and scared_**. **__Ianto closed his eyes and awaited his fate._

_Then a hand reached through the water and grabbed for him. Why wasn't the hand alight? He saw the grey greatcoat. The handsome face. That smile. _Jack! _He was pulled into strong arms and guided through the flames towards the window in the living room._

It's too high _he thought_. I'll die. _But you'll die if you stay here, a voice in his head told him_. _He closed his eyes and entrusted his life to his Captain. Down they fell, down for what seemed like an eternity. Then he was finally on the ground outside the building. But Jack wasn't there with him. He was alone. Looking around, he looked up to see the flames leaping through the window he had just fallen from. But there was no Jack. _

_Tears ran down his face, as he stood there, waiting for someone to notice him. But no one did. _

Perhaps I'm already dead_, he thought. _I just don't know it yet. _He stood there for ages, but still no one noticed him. He was invisible to everyone. Why was that…_

Ianto woke up in tears. The dream still so fresh in his mind. He looked around the room. No Jack. He wasn't back yet.

The nurse came into the room on hearing Ianto crying. "Are you alright? Do you need pain relief?"

Ianto shook his head. "Bad dream."

She smiled sadly and left.

Ianto slowly open the drawer in the night stand, taking out his mobile phone. Switching it on, he looked at the picture of him and his new love.

"Please hurry, Jack. I need you."


	8. Chapter 8

Picture Perfect Chapter 8

Ianto fell asleep holding the phone to his chest. The nurse came in and tried to take it off of him, but his grip was too strong. He moaned softly as he began to dream again.

…_..People passed Ianto by in the street, but still no one stopped to see if he was alright. Why wasn't the Fire Brigade here yet? Why did no one notice the flames falling out of the open window? He was half naked where the flames had burnt his clothes, yet no one saw him. His skin was blistered and red. His body black from the soot. He started to scream. Scream until he felt his lungs would burst. Still no one saw him. And he still couldn't find Jack…._

Twenty minutes later, Jack arrived back at the hospital.

"Your friend has had a bad dream," the nurse informed him. "He's been holding his phone for the last two hours and won't let it go."

"Thanks." Jack opened the door and went into the room. He touched Ianto's cheek. "Yan?"

Ianto opened his eyes, tears rolled down into his hair. "I….had this dream. I missed you."

"Sshh, I'm here. It's okay now." Jack brushed away the tears with his fingertips, then he perched on the edge of the bed, taking the phone from trembling hands. He saw the picture and smiled. "You have the real thing now, let's put this away, okay?"

Ianto reluctantly nodded.

Jack put it back in the drawer of the nightstand.

"I was in the flat." He told Jack. "I couldn't get out, so I went into the shower and turned on the cold water. You….you came and got me. We jumped out of the window. But it was just me outside. I….I couldn't see you and….and no one could see me!"

"It was just a dream."

"It seemed so real."

"I wish I could take you in my arms and make everything okay, but I'm scared of hurting you." Jack whispered.

Ianto cried softly. "Hold me, Jack, please."

Jack lifted Ianto in his arms, wrapping him in love. Protecting him.

"Feeling better?"

Ianto nodded against his shoulder. "A little. Don't leave me alone again, please."

"I won't. I'll stay right here, I promise."

"I don't want to sleep alone. The dreams come when I'm alone. Make them go away, Jack."

Jack kissed the top of his head, smoothing back a stray strand of hair. "I will. Just hold on to me."

Ianto slipped into oblivion, but didn't dream anymore. Jack was thankful.

The doctor looked in on Ianto and after seeing how calm he now was, allowed Jack to stay there as long as he wanted, which pleased Jack.

Laying his lover back down on the bed, Jack took off his great coat and then his boots. Climbing up onto the bed, he took Ianto into his arms, avoiding his bad arm. The young Welshman cuddled closer, moaning softly as Hack wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

They remained that way the rest of the evening and well into the night.

The Captain and his one true love.


	9. Chapter 9

Picture Perfect Chapter 9

The next morning, Ianto's burns were cleaned and redressed. Jack could see how painful it was and would have given anything to take his place.

Next was breakfast. Jack hadn't seen Ianto eat anything since being in hospital.

The nurse put a tray in front of Ianto, but he turned his nose up.

"You really need to eat something," she told him.

"Not hungry," he replied.

"The how about something to drink?"

Ianto shook his head and Jack smiled sadly.

"Do you have any chocolate milk?" Jack asked.

"I can soon get some made up."

"That would be great. I'm sure I can get him to drink that."

The nurse left.

"Good health promotes a speedy recovery," Jack told Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with my health.""There will be if you stop eating and drinking."Ianto shook his head. "What are you now, my doctor?" he said, a touch of sarcasms in his voice.

He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Ianto closed his eyes. "No, it isn't," he sighed. "It isn't your fault I got burnt," he made eye contact. "I really wanted to go on that date with you."

"And you will, just as soon as you're well enough. Hell, we'll make a weekend of it." Jack smiled. "Wherever you wanna go. Just the two of us."

The nurse returned with the flavoured milk, giving it to Jack.

Taking a straw from the water beaker, Jack placed it in the milk and put it to Ianto's lips. He drank almost half in one go.

"Thirsty?"

Ianto didn't answer.

"I can get more," the nurse told them.

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Ianto offered up a half smile. "Thank you."

"You can drink as much milk as you can drink. It's full of goodness."

"Will I need a skin graft?" Ianto asked out of the blue.

"No, I don't think so. The burns are bad but not deep enough for grafts." She smiled. "How's the pain relief?"

"I'm okay at the moment. I don't want to become dependant on painkillers."

The door opened and Owen walked in. "Hello, campers. How are we this morning?"

"What are you so pleased about?" asked Jack.

"They got Michael Bryant. He was selling crack outside Queen Street Station, oblivious to the fact someone was trying to kill 'im."

"The police or those who were behind the fire last night?" asked Jack.

"The police," answered Owen. "He'll go away for quite a while. The kids have been charged with arson and attempted murder."

Ianto leaned back against the pillows and sighed.

"The insurance company guy is going round your flat tomorrow to assess the damage and put it right. It could take up to 3 months to do the work."

"No problem. You can stay at the Hub," Jack told him.

Ianto looked from Jack to Owen. "With you?" he asked, "Or the guest quarters?"

"Whichever you prefer," he answered.

A smile crept across Owen's face.

"Let me know, cos I'll be lookin' after ya."

Ianto blushed, not looking at either of them. "With Jack," he said.

"Fine. I'll set up a table down there, with things I'll need before you get back."

"Are Rhiannon and Johnny coming today?"

Ianto nodded. "They're bringing the kids."

"Are you up to that?"

"I need to see them, Jack. It's been a while."

Jack nodded. "I'll get out of the way when they get here."

"You….don't have to."

Jack took his hand in both of his. "I'll be back later."

Ianto forced a smile. "Okay."

"I'm gonna have a word with the doctor, if I can find him," said Owen. He nodded to Ianto and left.

"I won't be able to work for a while," began Ianto. "But I can sit in the tourist office."

"We'll see," answered Jack. "Owen'll let you know what you're capable of."

Ianto looked away. "I can't sit around and do nothing, Jack. I'll go crazy." He pulled his hand away from Jack's.

"I'm not a doctor, Ianto. Bit I do know that if you don't do as you're told, you could get an infection." Jack sighed. "Let's just wait and see. Okay?"

Ianto didn't answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Picture Perfect Chapter 10

A week later, Ianto was out of hospital and on his way back to the Hub in the SUV. Jack kept an eye on him, as he drove.

Ianto's face was unreadable. Jack wasn't sure what the younger man was thinking.

The bunker they were to share was all ready. Owen had put bandages, creams, swabs and sterile water on a table near the bathroom.

Jack had put a pillow and blanket on the sofa where he'd sleep until Ianto was well and truly healed.

"It'll be good to have you home." Jack told him. "The girls missed you.""I missed them," he admitted.

"Owen said the blistered skin is healing well."

"Yeah. It itches like mad."

Jack smiled. "A good sign."

They passed the Water Tower and drove down Roald Dahl Plass where Jack parked the car. Getting out, he went round to help Ianto.

Once inside the tourist office, Ianto looked around. It was just as he'd left it.

"It's been closed."

Ianto nodded, pushing the button so they could go through to the Hub below. As they walked through the cog door, Gwen, Owen and Tosh were there to greet them.

Tosh stepped forward, kissing Ianto on the cheek.

Gwen smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thank you."

Owen tried to guide him to the stairs leading to Jack's office and the bunker.

"I don't want to lie down. Not yet." He moved to the battered old couch. "I'll sit here for a while. I won't get in the way." He sat down.

Jack nodded to Owen, and he backed away from Ianto.

"Okay, but you let me know when you need painkillers. I don't want you goin' all macho on me."

"I will."

"And drink plenty of fluids," Owen told him.

"Yes."

"And eat something." Jack added.

"Fine."

"It's for your own good, Ianto."

"I know. It's just….it makes me feel…."

"Too needy?"

Ianto nodded.

"We're here for you, mate." Owen told him.

Ianto smiled. Can I at least make some coffee? I'll be careful."

Owen nodded.

"Thanks."

Getting up, Ianto walked to the kitchen and his beloved coffee machine.

"I've missed you," he said, gently caressing the filter, then he smiled.

Turning it on, he blended three different coffee beans then added hazelnut essence. Within seven minutes, the coffee was ready.

"Come and get it," he called.

Owen and Gwen were the first to get a cup, followed by Tosh. Jack hung back until there were back at their workstations.

"Smells good." He poured two cups. "Back to the couch?"

"Or your office."

Jack smiled. "My office it is."

Carrying both cups, Jack followed Ianto up to his office.

Sitting down, Ianto said, "It's good to be back. I missed all this."

"I bet you didn't miss cleaning up after us."

"No."

"Or cleaning out the Weevils cells."

"No," he sipped his coffee. "Will I be sleeping with you?"

"No. I'll be on the couch."

Having done Jack's ironing down in the bunker, he knew where the couch was.

"Oh, I thought…."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I…." he closed his eyes for a second. "I want to be with you."

"That's what I want too, Ianto. But not at the risk of hurting you."

"Can we at least try? Please."

When Ianto looked at Jack that way, he could refuse him nothing.

"Okay, but if I think I'm hurting you, I move to the couch."

"Agreed," said Ianto, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Picture Perfect Chapter 11

As Jack and Ianto prepare for bed that night, there was a lot of eye contact. Jack helped Ianto off with his sweat shirt and after Ianto took off his jeans, Jack said, "They stay on." pointing to his boxers.

Ianto nodded, getting into the small bed.

Jack got undressed and slid in beside him.

Although Ianto's left arm was still bandaged, his right arm and chest were not.

"Lift your head," Jack asked Ianto.

Ianto placed his head on Jack's chest so his forehead was level with Jack's lips. It was so tempting that Jack kissed it, bringing a smile to the younger man's lips.

Jack out his arm across Ianto's waist and Ianto got comfortable.

"Kinda small, huh," Jack said, referring to the bed.

"Cosy," replied Ianto. "I like it."

"Go to sleep."

"Mmm."

Ianto was asleep within ten minutes, but Jack was awake for most of the night. He was always awake. Usually he would be roaming around the Bay or walking around the City Centre. It was going to be different, mow that he had a lover.

Ianto hardly moved all night and Jack was still holding him when the Rift alarm went off at just before 6am.

"Jack"

"Rift alarm just went off. I gotta go."

"Let me help you."

"No."

"Then at least let me direct you. You need me, Jack." Ianto stared at Jack, as the older man got dressed.

"Okay."

Ianto dressed and followed Jack down into the Hub.

Looking at the large monitor, Jack said, "Bute Park again."

"Go!" said Ianto. "I'll call you when I know you're in the SUV."

Jack kissed him and then he was gone.

Ianto booted up Tosh's computer and brought up Bute Park. It showed a ghostly figure moving slowly across the green. Ianto put his ear piece in.

"Jack?"

"Go ahead, Ianto."

"There appears to be just one. Moving very slowly."

"Can you make out what it is?"

Ianto looked closely. "No."

"Okay. I'll be there in about 7 minutes."

"I'll let you know if I see anything." Then he added. "Be careful, Jack."

Jack allowed himself a smile. "You know I will."

Ianto sat down and leaned back in the chair. His arm was beginning to really hurt. Closing his eyes, he bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

"Ianto! Answer me!"

Ianto was brought back by a frantic voice in his ear. " I'm, here.""Where were you? Are you okay?"

"Just a bit nauseous. I'm fine."

"Go back to bed. I can handle this."

"No, I told you. I'm fine. It's stopped near the centre of the Park."

"Ianto?"

"I'm okay, Jack."

Ianto heard Jack sigh.

"Stop worrying about me." Ianto told him. "Are you there yet?"

"Just getting' out."

"It's about 200 yards in."

"Got it."

There were a few seconds silence, then, "I'll have coffee waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ianto said in his best 'Coffee Boy' accent, "Sir," he added.

He heard Jack laugh. "Okay, I'm goin' in."

"Switch on your own internal tracker. I wanna know where you are at all times."

Ianto saw another figure appear on the monitor.

"Got you."

"How close to it am I?"

"100 yards."

"I can't see anything."

"It's almost on a straight line to you."

"Still can't see it."

Ianto turned away for a second and then looked back at the screen. "Jack! It's almost on top of you."

Ianto heard Jack call out. "Jack? Jack! Talk to me!"

His pleas where met with silence.

"Jack?"

He heard heavy breathing.

"Jack, answer to me, dammit!"

"Ianto. It….it's a Zaneokite."

"A what?"

"Six feet high. Long tongue. Short arms. Sharp teeth."

"Are you okay?"

"It bit me, but I'm fine."

"Where is it, Jack?"

"Dead. I killed it."

"Jack…."

"I had too, Ianto."

There was silence for a minute or two.

"You still there, Yan?"

"Yes."

"I'm bringing it back."

"I'll make the coffee."

"Yan? Ianto!"

Ianto turned his ear piece off, then collapsed.


	12. Chapter 12

Picture Perfect Chapter 12

"Ianto, answer me. Ianto!" Jack shouted into his coms device. "Ianto!"

Going quickly back to the SUV, Jack drove it into the Park and managed to put the 'body' in the back. Slamming the door shut, he got into the car and drove as fast as he dared, back to the Hub. Leaving the Zaneokite in the back, he rushed down into the Hub. He found Ianto on the floor by Tosh's workstation.

"Ianto!" He lifted the younger man in his arms and carried him to the old couch. Placing him on it, he went to the kitchen for some water. He placed the glass against Ianto's lips and let some dribble in. Ianto drank a little, then coughed.

"Hey, take it easy."

He watched, as Ianto's eyes flickered open.

"I found you on the floor."

"I don't remember…."

"Do you still feel sick?"

Ianto nodded. "A little."

"Let's get you back to bed."

"Jack…."

"No arguments."

Ianto let Jack help him up to the office and then down in the bunker. Undressing slowly, Ianto got back into bed. Jack sat on the top of the covers and held his lover until he fell asleep.

Laying Ianto back down on the pillow, Jack climbed the ladder back into his office.

It was nearing 8am, when Gwen entered the Hub. Jack went to the door to see her.

"Have you got something in the SUV, Jack? It's making a funny noise."

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'd forgotten all about him."

"Him?"

Jack nodded. "A Zaneokite. Sharp teeth. 6 feet tall." Jack frowned. "Did you say you heard it?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

"I thought I killed it."

"Apparently not."

He shook his head again. "That'll please Ianto."

"Where is he, by the way?" asked Gwen, looking around.

"He wasn't feeling too good. He's back in bed."

"Back…."

"He directed me after the Rift alarm went off earlier." Jack walked towards the cog door. "Better go get this Zaneokite back to it's own planet. Can you stand by the transporter?"

"No problem," Gwen told him.

Going back up to the SUV, Jack listened at the door, then he spoke. "I don't want to hurt you. There's water out here. I know you like water." He carefully unlocked the doors.

The Zaneokite stared at Jack.

"I guess I didn't kill you after all. You were just playing dead." Jack stood back. "Look. Water."

The Zaneokite moved towards the door and began to sniff.

"You can smell it. Come out. I won't hurt you."

Jack touched his ear piece. "Get ready, Gwen."

A few more steps and the Zaneokite was outside the car. He edged towards the water, then dove in.

"Gwen! Now!"

A flash of light caught the Zaneokite in it's beam, carrying the alien into the sky. Up and up it went until it disappeared into a black hole.

"Thanks, Gwen. It's gone."

"You might want to get back down here, Jack. Ianto is stood in your office doorway in just his boxers."

"I'll be right there."

Jack rushed back to the Hub. Ianto was still stood in the doorway, a confused look on his face.

"Didn't hit his head, did he?"

"Not sure." Jack slowly climbed the stairs, taking off his coat as he went.

"Ianto, are you alright?"

Ianto didn't look at him.

"Yan!" He placed his coat around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, it's Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"I….I couldn't find you."

"I let the Zaneokite go. He wasn't really dead."

"Not dead?"

"No." Jack guided the younger man to a chair. "Sit here for a minute, I'll get you something to drink." Jack walked to the door, looking at his watch. "Where's Owen? It's almost 9 o'clock."

"Right here," said a voice from outside the cog door.

"I need you. Something's wrong with Ianto. He collapsed and I don't know if he hit his head or not." Jack poured a glass of water, giving it to Ianto.

Owen came up the steps two at a time. "When did he fall?"

"About 2 hours ago."

Owen felt around Ianto's head.

The young Welshman frowned. "Am I in trouble?" He drank some water.

Jack caressed his face with a fingertip. "No."

"No lumps that I can feel. What was he doing before he collapsed?"

"The Rift alarm went off. He was directing me."

Owen sighed. "Probably just needs to rest."

Ianto dropped the glass. "I feel funny," he said, just before his nose started to bleed.


	13. Chapter 13

Picture Perfect Chapter 13

Taking out his handkerchief, Jack gave it to Ianto, but the younger man didn't seem to know what to do with it. Taking it from him, Owen held it against his nose, pinching the bridge to stop the flow of blood.

"We need to get him down to the autopsy bay. I wanna see what's going on with him."

"I'm okay. Just a nose bleed. I got them all the time when I was a kid." Ianto told them.

"When was the last time you had one this bad?" Owen asked him.

"After a fight. I was 9."

"And not since?"

Ianto shook his head.

Taking the handkerchief away, Owen tilted Ianto's head back so that he could see if the blood had stopped. It had, just.

"I remember my arm hurting and then….I must have blacked out."

Jack nodded. "I lost contact right after I choked out the Zaneokite. I thought I'd killed it. Ianto was a bit pissed, I think."

Ianto looked at Jack. "He bite you, but he didn't deserve to die."

Jack laid a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "He didn't. He was playing dead. Gwen and I let him go about half an hour ago."

Gwen nodded. "Back via the transporter."

"Good." Ianto tried to stand, but his legs felt like jelly.

"Whoa! No, stay seated." Warned Jack.

"I feel kinda woozy." Ianto closed his eyes.

"How's the pain in your arm?" asked Owen.

"I can't….feel my arm."

"Autopsy bay. Now, Jack!" Owen's voice held urgency.

Picking Ianto up in his arms, Jack carried him from his office to the autopsy bay, lying him on the table.

"Why can't I feel my arm? It hurt like mad before I …."

Ianto closed his eyes.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

"Out of the way, Jack. I need to examine him."

Pulling up Ianto's sweatshirt, Owen managed to get it over his head and put it on the chair beside him. Undoing the bandage, he saw that Ianto's arm looked red and angry.

"He's got an infection. I need to clean it."

Getting warm water and swabs, Owen set about cleaning the wound. Jack watched from the railings above the bay, concern written all over his face.

"I thought it was healing."

"He must have knocked it or something. There's a cut here where the infection got in."

Owen cleaned the wound and then redressed it. Ianto was still unconscious and Jack was becoming more and more concerned.

"I should have said no."

"This didn't happened this morning, Jack. It isn't new." Owen told him. "This isn't your fault, Jack."

"Will his arm be okay? He said he couldn't feel it."

"I'll give him a shot and some antibiotics. It should clear up in a few days."

Jack nodded.

"Do you love him, Jack?" Owen asked.

"Yes."

"You're not just trying to get him into bed?"

"I've had him in my bed."

Gwen shook her head.

"And nothing happened. And nothing will until Ianto wants it too." Jack walked down to stand by the table, taking Ianto's hand in his. "I respect his wishes. He's not ready for that kind of relationship. I can understand that and I can wait."

"You know, for a while there, I thought you might be out for what you could get. A notch on your bedpost, so to speak. But you really do love him."

Jack nodded.

"He'll get through this, Jack and you'll take him on that date. But you better make it a good one. Make up for all he's been though."

"Yeah. I will."

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled up at Jack.

"What's accuring?"


	14. Chapter 14

Picture Perfect Chapter 8

Jack smiled down at Ianto. "Welcome back to the land of the living." He touched his cheek tenderly. "You had us worried there for a while there."

Ianto put a hand to his forehead. "What happened? It's all a bit fuzzy."

"Do you remember collapsing when you were giving me directions earlier?""Sort of." Ianto looked around the autopsy bay. "My arm was hurting and I remember thinking I wanted something to drink then," he shrugged. "Nothing."

"At some point over the last few days, you broke the skin on your arm and got an infection. I've given you a few shots and I'll prescribing antibiotics for the next week. That should clear it up."

Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "I was thinking. If you're up to it. Dinner. Movie. Maybe a few shandys when we get back. Jack smiled. "What do you think?"

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand. "I'd like that."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Okay you two," began Owen. "Ianto needs to rest a bit longer. You, Captain Harkness, need to get those files signed that I put on your desk, or we'll have UNIT breathing down our necks. They were due a few days ago."

"Owen's right, Jack. I can sit on the couch for a while. I'm feeling a bit better now. I'll make coffee or something. Type up reports. What time is it anyway?"

"Take a breath, Ianto." Jack looked at his watch. "It's almost 10.35am."

"I should be down in the archives." Ianto sat up slow, swinging his legs over the edge. "There's so much to be done down there."

"It can wait a few days." Owen told him. "Your health comes first."

Jack walked beside Ianto as they walked up the stairs to the old couch. Ianto seated himself and leaned back. "I think those shots are working. My arm feels okay and the world looks….brighter."

Owen went to the cabinet and took out a box. He threw it to Jack. "Make sure he takes two after every meal."

Jack nodded, reading the label.

"Jack," said Tosh. "There's Rift activity outside in the Bay. Are you sure you sent that thing back?"

Jack looked at Gwen. "Yeah. I saw it go."

"Then there's something else out there."

"Put it up on the screen, Tosh."

Jack and Gwen moved so they could see the screen above the workstations.

Jack smiled.

"What is it?" asked Ianto.

"A gift from that Zaneokite." Jack smiled. "He just wanted to get home."

"And what exactly has he sent us?" asked Owen, frowning.

They looked closer.

"Looks like a friend for Myfanwy."

"Another bloody bird!"

"Of sorts," snorted Jack. "But a little smaller."

"I hope it like chocolate," said Ianto, looking at the coffee machine. "Think I'll make coffee now." Getting to his feet, Ianto wobbled slightly, before walking passed the other members of the team to the kitchen.

While Jack went out to retrieve the 'bird' sent to him, Ianto made the coffee and put the tray on Gwen's workstation.

Walking back through the cog door, Jack let the alien bird free and it flew up to perch near Myfanwy.

"If she doesn't eat it, they'll be great friends," said Ianto, returning to the couch with his cup of coffee.

Jack took his cup up to his office. Gwen stayed at her workstation, as did Tosh. Owen went back to clean up the autopsy bay.

"Let me know when you want lunch ordered." Ianto told them. "I can order it them."

Owen shook his head. "Can't you think about yourself just for a few hours?"

Ianto thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Suppose I could, but that wouldn't be any fun."

Two hours later, Ianto was on the phone to the local Pizza Takeaway Shop.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery, please." Silence. "Yes. One large Pepperoni. One large Farmhouse. One small meat feast. Three garlic breads. One salad and 10 Spicy hot wings." Pause. "Yes, to the Information Centre at the Bay." another pause. "Yep, Ianto Jones. Thanks." replacing his phone, Ianto looked around him. "Lunch in half an hour. Coffee, tea or cold drinks?"

"Coffee, Ianto." Jack called down.

"Of course."

"Tea, please, Ianto," said Tosh.

"Cold drink," said Owen.

"Same for me, Ianto. Thanks," said Gwen.

"So that's, two coffee, two cold drinks and a tea." He sighed.

"You okay, Ianto?" asked Tosh.

He smiled. "Fine. Really. I feel much better, thank you."

Tosh smiled.

"Well enough for our date tonight?" asked Jack, walking up beside him.

"Yes," said Ianto.

Jack snaked his arm around Ianto's waist. "Good. I thought maybe we could try that new French restaurant in town. The one by the monument. Maybe a movie after."

Ianto smiled, moving closer to Jack. "Sounds good to me."

"I've finished those files, by the way." Jack told Owen.

"Good. They can go to UNIT now."

"I'll post them on my way home, shall I?" asked Gwen.

Jack nodded. "If you don't mind."

Gwen just smiled.

Ten minutes later, lunch arrived. It was taken up to the boardroom where they all sat around the table chatting and laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Picture Perfect Chapter 15

After lunch, Jack made Ianto go into the tourist office so he was sitting down.

"You've done enough today. If you wanna work, the tourist office is the best place for you."

Ianto reluctantly agreed and went up to do a few hours.

Jack watched on the CCTV as Ianto happily chatted to a couple of teenage girls. They looked at him adoringly as he explained to them about the boat trip across the Bay.

Once they had left, Ianto looked up at the CCTV camera and smiled. Jack laughed.

"You know me so well, Ianto Jones."

At 4.30pm Jack called Ianto and told him to shut up shop for the night. He did so gladly. His stomach was beginning to talk to him, he was so hungry.

Walking through the secret door, Ianto made his way to the lift. As the door opened, Jack pulled him inside and into his arms.

"Missed you."

"You've been watching me all afternoon."

Jack nuzzled his neck. "Not the same."

Ianto giggled. "Jack! That tickles."

"Ready for our date tonight?"

"Yes. I'm starving."

"Good. Wanna stay close by then?"

"Where exactly?"

"Bellini's."

"Mmm, yes." He kissed Jack's cheek."

"It opens at 5.30pm, you wanna go around 6ish?"

"Do you mind? I know it's early."

Jack hugged Ianto close. "No, I don't mind. More time alone with you. Well, not alone, but you know what I mean."

"Press the button, Jack."

"Right."

The lift started to go down as the two men still clung to each other.

As the doors opened, Owen was standing in front of it.

"I was wondering why it took so bloody long to come down."

Ianto couldn't help laughing.

"Did you want something, Owen?"

"Yeah, you've got a phone call. Martha Jones."

Ianto looked at Jack, then at the floor.

"Give me a second," Jack said to Ianto.

Going up to his office, Jack picked up the phone. "Martha Jones."

"Hello Jack. Didn't drag you away from anything important, did I?"

"As a matter of fact, you did." Jack looked out the window at Ianto. "What can I do for you Martha?"

"We need you at headquarters as soon as possible."

Jack turned away from the window. "Why?"

"I can't tell you over the phone."

"I'm kinda busy right now. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning, Jack."

"I'll be there by 10am."

"Jack!"

"Bye Martha."

Putting the phone down, Jack checked his watch. "Why don't you three head home. Ianto and I are going out to dinner at 6pm."

"Great," said Gwen. "Rhys will be please to see me home early."

"Okay, go."

The three Torchwood members got their things together and left Jack and Ianto alone.

"I better clean up before we go," Ianto said, going to the kitchen.

"Leave it. I'll help you later."

"I can do it now, it's not a problem."

"No, leave it."

"Okay," Ianto smiled.

Taking Ianto's hand in his, Jack led him back over to the old couch by the autopsy bay.

"I have to go up the UNIT headquarters tomorrow morning."

Ianto looked disappointed.

"I'll be as quick as I can. They wanted me to go straight away," he lifted Ianto's chin so their eyes met. "But I told them I was too busy." He smiled.

"Thank you."

They kissed.

"Why don't we freshen up and go for a drink before dinner. Get out of here."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah, me, too."

They went to the bunker and freshened up. Ianto put on a clean shirt and so did Jack. They then went up to the Terra Nova for a drink.

Once at the bar, Jack turned to Ianto. "What'll you have?"

"Small Budweiser, please."

Jack turned to the barman who was waiting. "Make that two, please."

They got their drinks and went and sat outside. The evening was warm.

"Do you know what its about, going to UNIT?"

"No. She wouldn't say over the phone. I'll call and let you know how long I'll be."

"It's okay. I won't fall apart because you're not here. I know you'll be back."

Jack touched Ianto's hand. "You can count on it."

After the finished their drinks, Jack escorted Ianto up to Bellini's."

"Table for two. This way."

They were lead to a table in the window, overlooking the Bay.

"All the time I've been at Torchwood and I've never been in here," said Ianto, looming around.

Jack smiled. "I've been here a few times. The food is heavenly."

The waiter came to get their order. "May I recommend the Lasagne. It is fresh and filling."

Ianto nodded. "Please."

"Make that two," Jack told him. "And can I have the wine list?"

"Certainly, senior."

Jack looked around. They were the only people in the restaurant. He took Ianto's hand in his. "How's the arm?"

"Much better, thank you."

"I remembered the pills."

Ianto smiled. "Thought you might."

Jack ordered a sparkling white wine and water, when the waiter brought the wine list over.

"Do you still have that picture of us on your phone?"

Ianto nodded.

"Waiter!"

"Yes, senior?"

Jack put his hand out and Ianto gave him his phone. "Would you take a picture of us, please."

Si, senior." He took the picture and gave the phone back to Ianto.

"Thank you."

The waiter smiled and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Picture Perfect Chapter 16

The waiter brought their water over and then a bucket with the wine in.

Jack smiled his thanks. Pouring the wine first into Ianto's glass and then his own, Jack made a toast.

"To us."

Ianto picked up his glass. "To us."

They clinked their glasses together.

Ianto looked at the picture on his phone and smiled.

"Now you have one where we're actually looking at the camera." Jack told him, taking the phone from Ianto and looking at it.

"I like the other one, too, though. It was spontaneous."

"Did you know Owen was taking it?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. As I said, he just wanted to borrow it to call someone." Ianto smiled. "I was glad he did." He looked away, shyly.

Jack looked out over the Bay. "It's beautiful here."

"Mmm, I love it." Ianto was looking at Jack.

Jack smiled.

Their food arrived a few minutes later.

"Smells delicious," said Ianto, picking up his fork.

"The best meal of the house."

"So, do you come here quite often?"

"Yep. Alone, I might add."

Ianto smiled, putting a folk full of Lasagne in his mouth. "Have you had any….lovers. I mean I know you have. What I meant was…"

"Since you've been at Torchwood? No."

"No?"

"No, not for quite a while."

"I thought….maybe you and Gwen…."

Jack smiled. "So did I, once."

"And now?"

"And now I have you. And no, you're not my second choice."

"I….fell in love with you that first night, in the park." Ianto looked out of the window. "I knew for sure when Myfanwy nearly fell on us."

"Is that why you left?"

Ianto nodded.

"That's why I gave you the job. I'd fallen for you, too."

They touched hands.

"It was so difficult, keeping it to myself. Loving Lisa and you. It hurt….lying to you. But Lisa had to come first. I owed it to her."

"I understand. I really do."

"I really stuffed up, didn't I? Thinking I could cure her."

"That's what love does to us, Ianto. Makes us think we can sometimes do the impossible."

"In Lisa's case, it was."

"We're only human." Jack sighed. "You kept her alive for nearly three months."

"Do you think she was in a lot of pain? I tried to keep her sedated as much as I could. But, when she was lucid…. "

"She loved you for what you were trying to do for her, I'm sure of it."

Ianto took a deep breath. "I hope so."

"How about a movie when we leave here? You can choose."

Ianto nodded, loving the way Jack managed to change the subject without really trying.

"I think I'd like that. Iron Man 2 is showing."

"Mmm, remind you of anyone you know?"

Ianto laughed.

THE END


End file.
